Februarinya Fuji
by AoVee
Summary: Ulang tahun Yuuta dan Shusuke terjadi dibulan yang sama. Saat pergi ke Chiba, mereka berdua nemuin kapsul waktu yang isinya... Warning : cerita yang BIASA-BIASA AJA. Mohon diralat kalau judulnya 'gak bener!


_Konichiwa minna san. Penpik kali ini sebenarnya saya persembahkan untuk Fuji kyoudai yang berulang tahun di bulan februari. Tapi berhubung ultahnya uda lewat, jadi gak bisa dibilang birthday fanfic._

**WARNING : alur cerita yang cepet dan tema cerita standart**

* * *

><p><strong>Februarinya Fuji<strong>

**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi. Sukses dengan shinpuri yang menghadirkan Ryoga *o***

* * *

><p>"Ehh? Kaasan ingin ke Chiba?"<p>

"Iya, makan malam tadi seru. Sayang kau tidak pulang, Yuuta. Oh ya, saat kita ke Chiba nanti, kau harus ikut ya." jawab Shuusuke. Ia tengah menelepon adik tercintanya setelah makan malam usai.

Yuuta ragu "Memang kapan?"

"Minggu besok."

"Hmm...tapi Mizuki san..."

"...aku akan mengijinkannya untukmu." Suara Shusuke langsung berubah 'horor'.

"Uhh..."

Dan kembali normal mendengar reaksi Yuuta "Aku juga akan menjemputmu lusa malam. Sampai ketemu di asrama, Yuuta. Oyasumi."

**TUTT TUT TUTT**

Fuji Yuuta masih terdiam menanggapi telepon dadakan tersebut. Yang berbau paksaan dari Fuji Shusuke.

#######################################

Sesuai janji, Shuusuke datang menjemput Yuuta. Sambil membawa tas tennis yang super besar, adik tensai dari Seigaku itu menghela nafas lelah. Shusuke menyambutnya dengan wajah sumringah. Pertokoan disepanjang jalan yang mereka temui menuju stasiun masih berhiaskan tema valentine. Rata-rata berwarna pink dengan sedikit gradasi warna putih. Meskipun valentine sudah lewat, namun nuansanya masih terasa.

Melihat hal itu, Shusuke tergelitik untuk bertanya pada sang adik "Valentine kemarin, dapat berapa coklat Yuuta?"

"Ohh…tidak banyak. Hanya 20 coklat. Kenapa mereka tidak memberi video game saja sih. Pasti lebih berguna." jawabnya.

"Haduh kau ini. Mana mungkin kan? Valentine itu berkaitan dengan coklat" protes Shusuke. "Tapi Yuuta, kau makin terkenal ya?"

"Tidak juga. Kisarazu san dapat coklat lebih banyak dari aku. Mizuki san juga. Malah…"

"…aku tidak tanya Mizuki." potong Shusuke dengan suara (kembali) horor. Mendiamkan Yuuta yang sedang semangat bercerita.

"Ehemm…Ngomong-ngomong, aniki mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun besok?" tanya Yuuta, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Shusuke menoleh "Eh? Ulang tahunku masih lama. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"Ti-tidak apa! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Huh? Boleh apa saja?"

"Ouu...selama aku bisa mengusahakannya" jawab Yuuta yakin.

"Hmm..."

Shusuke berpikir serius sejenak. Setelah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, akhirnya ia memilih 'Aku mau Yuuta saja' sebagai jawabannya. Yang kontan langsung di semprot oleh yang bersangkutan. Yuuta yang cepat salah paham memprotes jawaban pemuda kelas 3 Seigaku itu. "Ehh...Tapi tadi katanya selama kau bisa mengusahakannya? Kan aku hanya ingin Yuuta menemaniku seharian." Fuji menjawab jeritan 'JANGAN ANEH-ANEH!' milik Yuuta. Terkadang, ia sebagai adik suka salah tingkah sendiri saat kakaknya yang satu itu mulai menggodanya.

Dengan masih setengah kesal, Yuuta balik bertanya "...Uh..iya iya. Mau kemana?"

"Di kamar saja deh." Shusuke menjawab dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. Jawaban yang makin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh lebih banyak. Karena jejeritan ke dua Yuuta lebih _powerfull_ dari sebelumnya. "Bercanda kok. Temani aku melihat beberapa SMA pilihan. Biar Yuuta saat masuk SMA nanti, bisa memilih sekolah yang sama denganku." ucap anak ke dua keluarga Fuji ini percaya diri.

##################################

18 Februari. Hari dimana Fuji Yuuta ulang tahun. Untungnya tanggal 18 tahun ini jatuh di hari minggu, jadi segenap keluarga Fuji bisa merayakan ultah anak mereka sambil berlibur bersama.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Yuuta kun." ucapan selamat pertama yang ia dengar, terucap dari mulut kakak perempuannya, Yumiko. Sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi dan terima kasih, ia sembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi wajahnya. Selang beberapa kemudian, giliran ibunda dan ayahanda yang mengucapkan.

"Yuuta, selamat ulang tahun. Ini, hadiah untukmu." Shusuke memberi sebuah kotak berukuran sedang untuk orang disebelahnya. Yuuta menerimanya dengan wajah terkejut, namun juga penasaran dengan isinya. Sambil bersandar pada jok mobil yang tengah melaju menuju Chiba, pemain bertangan kidal ini perlahan membuka hadiahnya.

"PSP? Aniki, ini serius hadiah darimu? PSP terlalu mahal kalau dibeli pakai uang jajanmu!"

Sang ibu terkekeh mendengar reaksi Yuuta "Hehehe...itu hadiah dari kami semua, Yuuta. Tapi ingat, kalau nilai pelajaranmu jelek, ibu akan tarik barang itu. Tanpa alasan."

"Hekhh! Ibu curang!" Yuuta protes pada beliau yang sedang duduk di kursi paling depan. Dengan senyum lebar berkedok _evil_, ibu keluarga Fuji ini makin sadis mengancam sang anak.

##################################

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai Yumiko neesan berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah neneknya. Menurunkan penumpang serta oleh-oleh yang telah mereka bawa dari Tokyo, sebelum ia sandingkan dengan mobil antik keluaran tahun 70 milik paman Kazu di garasi rumah.

Setelah berbincang tanpa arah dan mendapat jamuan yang cukup, Shusuke -beserta Yuuta tentunya- meminta ijin untuk pergi sejenak. Mengunjungi rumah sahabat mereka saat di Chiba dulu, Saeki Kojirou. Buat apa harus mendengar orang tua bergosip kalau memang ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, pikirnya.

"Memang aniki sudah bilang Saeki san kalau kita mau kerumahnya?"

Pemuda bertubuh kecil ini tersenyum "Tentu. Aku sudah berkirim pesan dengan Saeki sejak di mobil tadi. Ahh..lewat sini Yuuta. Aku kangen dengan rumah kita dulu." Shusuke langsung mendorong tubuh adiknya yang lebih besar ke arah kiri.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, kedua orang ini terdiam. Di atas tanah bekas rumah mereka dulu, ternyata tidak dibangun apapun. Hanya sebuah lapangan kosong, yang untungnya masih terawat. Tanpa ada rumput atau ilalang tinggi. Mungkin oleh warga sekitar tempat ini digunakan untuk tempat bermain anak-anak mereka.

'_Tidak masalah sebenarnya, karena dengan begini tanah bekas bangunan rumah keluarga Fuji jadi tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Lagipula ada 2 lampu yang menerangi, di sebelah kanan dan seberangnya.'_ pikir Fuji sambil melihat keadaan tanah kosong itu. Yang dibatasi dengan dinding besar bekas rumahnya.

"Aa...hoiiii, Fuji!"

Fuji bersaudara menoleh ke arah suara. Memandang Saeki Kojirou yang datang. Dengan mantel biru dongker yang menyelimuti tubuh kekarnya, ia sapa 2 orang didepannya. "Syukurlah kalian sehat-sehat saja. Sedang melihat rumah lama kalian?"

"Begitulah. Kaget juga melihat tempat ini tidak dibangun rumah lagi." ucap Fuji dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Saeki san sendiri, mau kemana?"

"Aku? Baru saja aku mau menjemput kalian. Aku baru ingat, ada suatu tempat yang harus kalian kunjungi selagi di Chiba."

"Eh?"

##################################

Pintu gerbang masih tertutup rapat. Angin dingin mendesirkan suara gemerisik daun yang tersapu. Suasana '7 Misteri di Sekolah' tiba-tiba masuk dalam pikiran Yuuta, saat melihat bangunan sekolah dasarnya. Karena mereka bertiga hanya diam. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Suasana menjadi hening dan aura "uji keberanian dimulai" menghantui cowok paling muda ini.

"Kita mau uji keberanian sekarang?" tanyanya.

Seseorang disebelah kirinya menjawab dengan cuek "Masih siang begini apa serunya?"

Yuuta menoleh dengan cepat. Ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Namun yang ia lihat hanya kakaknya yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Lalu...suara siapa tadi?

"Hahaha...kita mau mencari kapsul waktu kok, bukan uji keberanian. Benar kata Shusuke, siang-siang begini mana seru untuk uji keberanian." Saeki memecah keheningan dengan tawanya.

"Eh? Bukan aku yang bilang begitu" sanggah Shusuke.

"..ayo, kita masuk." Saeki segera memanjat pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk seusianya. Mendarat dengan mulus, diikuti oleh 2 orang dibelakangnya. "Kalian masih ingat? Kapsul waktu yang kalian tanam saat baru masuk sekolah dulu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Yuuta juga ikut kok."

Shusuke mencoba mengingat-ingat "Kapsul waktu...apa yang kutanam dulu ya?"

"Tapi bukannya kapsul waktu itu diambil setelah 10 tahun ya?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Authornya gak ada ide gara-gara mepet ama deadline."

"He?" tanya 2 Fuji, yang bingung bersamaan.

"Beberapa teman lain sudah mengambil kapsul waktu mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil punya kalian juga, tapi rasanya jadi tidak seru lagi kalau begitu." jelas pemuda berperawakan tegap ini. Dengan tinggi 174 cm, badan kekar karena latihan rutin dan raut muka yang ramah serta wajah yang tampan, tidak salah kalau dari dulu ia banyak menarik perhatian teman-teman disekitarnya.

"Apa yang Saeki san tanam waktu itu?" tanya Yuuta.

"Hanya gambar keluargaku. Biasalah, anak kecil memang paling suka menggambar orang tua kan. Hahaha..." tawa yang renyah meluncur dari mulut Saeki. Kemudian, seolah tahu pasti tempat kapsul waktu ditanam, Saeki berhenti pada satu tempat. "Disini tempatnya. Eetoo...ini, gali tanahnya pakai sekop yang aku bawa." ucap cowok berambut silver ini sambil menyerahkan 2 buah sekop.

################################

"Heeee...ini kan yang selama ini..." gumam Yuuta pelan

"Jadi ini yang aku tanam. Hehe..." Fuji terkekeh malu melihat kapsul waktunya sendiri. Sebuah bola tenis, yang kini warnanya sudah lusuh dan pudar dimakan waktu. Untungnya tulisan yang tertulis dipermukaan bola masih bisa dibaca.

**YUUTA FOREVER**

Sebuah tulisan singkat, padat dan jelas yang membuat Fuji tersenyum lebar dan dengan bangga memamerkannya pada sang adik. Membuat Saeki tertawa ngakak melihatnya serta membuat Yuuta berteriak dengan lantangnya 'JANGAN BUAT KAPSUL WAKTU DENGAN KALIMAT MENJIJIKKAN BEGITU!' memarahi Shusuke.

"Yah..harusnya aku tulis 'Shusuke Cinta Yuuta Selamanya' saja ya biar Yuuta senang."

"ITU LEBIH PARAH!"

Pertengkaran yang hanya beberapa detik itu, membuat saeki tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama 5 menit. Lucu rasanya melihat Yuuta meledak-ledak dan Shusuke yang menimpali dengan tenang, pikirnya.

"Yuuta sendiri, kapsul waktunya apa?" tanya Shusuke, setelah melihat Saeki tenang.

Yuuta menyembunyikan sesuatu dipunggungnya "Jangan ketawa setelah melihatnya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan-jangan...itu tentang aku?"

"Tentu saja bukan." jawab sinis Yuuta pada sang kakak. "Ini...game Mario Bross yang sudah lama aku cari. Ternyata aku kubur disini." Dibukanya kemasan dari game tersebut. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan bulat-bulat yang lucu seakan memberi penjelasan kapsul waktu tersebut.

**GAME MARIO BAKAL YUUTA NANTI TAMATIN**

Benar-benar kalimat khas anak kecil, pikir Yuuta sendiri. Sambil malu-malu, namun juga menyengir senang. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali memperbaiki struktur kalimatnya menjadi

'Game Mario Bross bakal Yuuta tamatin saat nemuin kapsul waktu ini!'

Yah...paling tidak kalimat itu lebih baik.

.

.

Shusuke menangkap sebuah kilatan senang di mata Yuuta saat itu. Menandakan ia bahagia namun tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

##########################

"Aniki...aniki...sini cepat. Kita foto sama-sama."

"Ehe..tunggu dong Yuuta."

"Siap? Senyum yang paling lebar semuanya. Ichi plus ichi yo?"

"Nii!"

Senyum dibibir Shusuke makin mengembang mengingat hal itu. Foto yang berada ditangannya kini adalah kenangan saat ia dan Yuuta masih kecil dulu. Bersama-sama keluarganya, kakek nenek, paman dan bibi beserta sepupu lainnya, mereka berfoto dengan ekspresi terbaiknya. Yuuta dengan pose tangan V nya nampak lucu. Dalam dekapan Shusuke yang berada dibelakangnya, kedua bocah ini kompak mengacungkan huruf V sebagai tanda bahagia. Yumiko neesan bersama saudara sepupu yang seumuran dengannya, tidak kalah gaya. Senyum bahagia dan manis tidak ketinggalan muncul dibibir mereka. Dengan pose berkacak pinggang dan saling melingkarkan tangan, mereka terlihat akrab bagai rantai yang tidak gampang terputus.

Foto jadul ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Shusuke. Tanggal 29 Februari yang hanya terjadi 4 tahun sekali sebenarnya ingin dihabiskannya dengan Yuuta seorang. Tapi karena tahun ini tanggal tersebut jatuh pada hari kamis, ia tidak bisa memaksa sang adik karena akan mengorbankan latihannya. Saat itulah Shusuke memaksa meminta foto tersebut, foto yang sebenarnya Yuuta kubur ditanah bekas rumahnya dulu.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><em>Ending yang menggantung, gak jelas, alur yang terlalu cepat dan paling penting sebuah cerita yang <strong>BIASA AJA<strong>. Karena memang tujuannya bikin one shot pendek._

_Minta 'keripik'nya! *nodong_


End file.
